I Do Punk Better
by Life-Drawing-Wizard
Summary: Amelia finds some of her old punk stuff and decides to show Arthur. Just some fluff I came up with earlier.


A/N: _Just something I was thinking about the other day. No offense if you like Justin Bieber or One Direction, but they just aren't my thing. I'm actually more of a punk rock and heavy metal person myself. _

**Warning: Genderbending Ahead**

* * *

"Hey, Iggy! You remember this stuff?"

Arthur looked up from his tea and almost choked as he swallowed.

"A-amelia! What on earth are you wearing?" he coughed.

Well, what else do you say when you turn around to face…well…America. In a neon green tube top, a leather jacket covered in patches (all advertizing different countries) and skinny jeans so riddled with rips it was a wonder they stayed intact.

"Some of my old punk stuff!" Amelia said enthusiastically, "I almost forgot about it, can you believe that? I mean, now that anti-establishment is so mainstream and all.

Plus my teens are up to their ears in rap, so punk is kinda…out. There are still people who remember, though, that's probably why I remembered this stuff all of a sudden."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Well, I never forgot. You took something _I _started and turned it completely…" Arthur gestured at his former charge while he searched for words to describe what she had done, "…American."

"The Ramones were totally me!" Amelia huffed, "NY and all!"

"Oh, yeah?" Arthur demanded, turning on the girl, "Well, what about the Sex Pistols? Or The Clash? They were all me, _London _and all!"

"Well…" Amelia searched for something off the top of her head.

"And let's not forget that pleather," England gestured to the American's jacket, "Was all me."

"Skinny jeans are way better!" Amelia shot back, "At least _my stuff _is still in fashion!"

"Oh, yes," the Brit said sarcastically, "Because wearing blindingly bright colors is very fashionable."

"At least _I _didn't plaster my freakin flag over anything I could find!" America pointed out.

"At least _I _didn't shut out immigrants," Arthur said huffily.

"Don't bring that up again! That has nothing to do with our conversation!" Amelia practically shouted, "And since we aren't on the subject, the Beetles liked the US better."

"At least they were original!" Arthur shouted back, "What was the best you could come up with? The Monkeys? And ever since the Beetles, American girls go crazy over British guys!"

"Cause they're incredibly sexy!" Amelia shouted back.

Arthur was taken aback by this, but grinned after a moment to process the statement.

Shameless as ever, Amelia continued shouting, "And you know it, you idiot, and exploit it! Like those st-stupid," America struggled to get the words out, (apparently her vast female population didn't agree with calling them 'stupid'), "One Direction idiots!"

"They like Canadian boys too," a quiet voice said, "Just look at Justin Bieber."

"Mattie!" Amelia exclaimed, turning to see her sister, "When did you get here? And, wait….Justin Bieber's a boy?"

"I'll ignore that last question. Mostly because I'm not sure. And I got here a few minutes ago," Mattie admitted, "Gil dragged me along when he heard you two arguing about punk rock-"

"Exactly!" The Prussian interrupted, "My punk is so much awesomer than yours!"

"Um, Gil," Mattie said quietly, "That's terrible grammar."

"Sorry, Birdie," Gil said, turning to the Canadian, "And sorry for interrupting you earlier."

Arthur and Amelia stared, opened-mouthed, at Prussia.

He had just said 'sorry'.

Twice.

"Wait a sec, Gilbert," Arthur said slowly, "I might be mistaken, but I'm fairly certain that the Teutonic Knights didn't have punk rock."

Gilbert smirked, "I'm positive they didn't play the piano either, but I still can. You forget that, in addition to being Prussia, I'm also the eastern half of Germany. And let me say that we could rock your pleather right off. As hard as that might be."

"Skinny jeans," Amelia muttered.

Gilbert and Arthur ignored her.

"Punk contest?" Arthur said thoughtfully, grinning.

"Awesome," Gilbert grinned.

"Always," Amelia exclaimed right away.

"Oh, dear," Mattie muttered, "I better call Papa…"


End file.
